


You told me think about it, well I did.

by Ishipeverythingok



Category: Pierce the Veil, Supernatural
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Implied Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Pierce The Veil lyrics, Pining Dean, Pining Sam, Sam is 16, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, You totally dont need to be into PTV to understand/hopefully enjoy this, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipeverythingok/pseuds/Ishipeverythingok
Summary: "Now however, Sam seemed to grasp things left unsaid, things that Dean thought might never be said."A Wincest fluff one shot. If you like Pierce The Veil this is especially for you and if you don't then you'll still completely understand. I'm not really good with summaries but I'd love if you'd check this out.





	You told me think about it, well I did.

Dean felt like he was scratching at a floor inside his mind. This wasn't easy. It never was with Sam. Not when he looked so _sinfully delicious._ Dean thought that Sam had matured beautifully in the last few years. Physically his body filling out, getting taller as his muscles grew. He was no longer thin and lanky instead strong and tall. Mentally Sam had matured too. He still bickered with Dean and complained about dirty motel rooms and shitty food but he seemed to understand more. Sam had always been a smart kid, there's no debating that. Now however, Sam seemed to grasp things left unsaid, things that Dean thought might never be said. It didn't happen every day. Hell, it didn't happen very often at all but sometimes after a particularly hard hunt, when it was all said and done, Sam would open up his arms and embrace Dean for a few more seconds than necessary, and Dean would breathe Sam in with smoke in the backyard lights of whatever house they were in at the time. Dean would just let it happen for the sole reason that it was Sammy. Each time when Dean pulled away slowly he looked up and Sam and smiled at him sadly. That expression, saying all the things that Dean couldn't quite say

_We can't_

_I'm sorry_

_It would be wrong_

_I want this_

_I love you_

If John ever noticed he didn't say anything, probably because some small part of him knew. Probably because It was easier to ignore it In their family it was practically a unwritten rule. Don't chase your nightmares (except of course every goddamn evil son of a bitch) . Never speak about anything remotely hard if you didn't have to. No chick flick moments. So Dean learns to drink and to shut everything out because does it really make a difference? When he's sober he feels pain.

That's how Dean ended up here, almost drunk and alone in a shitty motel room with a gorgeous newly sixteen year old Sam. John had left on a hunt right after Sam's birthday and Dean hadn't been needed. "A easy salt and burn" John had put it. Dean was excited to spend a few days with Sam but part of him was utterly terrified. With every passing day he trusted himself less and less. It was like Sam crawled down his throat and made a home in his veins and he couldn't get him out no matter how hard he tried. _Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy..._ Dean thought.

Sam appeared from the bathroom of the motel room, fully clothed but hair wet and shirt visibly sticking from to his skin from the water. He sat on the bed closest to the bathroom and leaned back on the headboard.

"So.." Sam mused. "Dad's gone."

Dean blinked. "Uh, yeah. Your point is?"

"Maybe we should talk."

"About what?" Dean asked.

"I'm sixteen." Sam stated.

Dean chuckled tensely. "What's going on, captain obvious?"

"I don't know I just thought that maybe... because I..." Sam trailed off. Dean sat on the corner of the bed, suddenly feeling pretty damn sober but still keeping his distance from Sam.

"What's going on Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean I just thought that maybe things would change after my birthday."

"Change?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, like, between us." Sam supplied, almost whispering. _Oh_. Dean felt himself start to shake and he realized how truly terrified he was. It seemed like the future was just a few heartbeats away from disaster.

"You.. you need to think about this Sam." Dean tried.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I've thought about it. You told me think about it, well I did. Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore, except for this. I want this with you."

"Okay." Dean says, giving in because he knows there's no point in fighting it, not when it's everything he's wanted. Sam shifts onto his knees and crawls on the bed over towards Dean as Dean moves toward Sam and meets him, their foreheads touching.

"Sammy.." Dean breathes before their lips touch. Soft and hesitant, slowly gaining momentum and passion. Dean spends the rest of the night learning things about Sam he could only previously imagine. Sewn to the bed by the taste of Sam. He never wants this to end and he realizes it never has to.

In the morning when Sam croaks out "Brother, promise you won't leave me." Dean holds him close and whispers "Never. I never will Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback appreciated :)


End file.
